


on edge

by tipsyluke



Series: anger issues. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Calum Hood - Freeform, Calum Hood smut, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Calum, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rough!Calum, Smut, Wall Sex, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyluke/pseuds/tipsyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum's been on edge lately and you're determined to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on edge

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from tumblr on my blog

Calum had been on edge for a while. Everyone had noticed the change. The way he got annoyed by simple things, he’d stay out late and not call to tell anyone, and when you asked him about his whereabouts he got oddly defensive. You had gotten used to it even though it had only been a week or two since the shift in his mood, but tonight things wouldn’t be so simple.

Calum came home unsurprisingly late, throwing his coat on the floor and slamming the door behind him. Your head darted up from your laptop, as you scowled at his behavior. “Hey, what is wrong with you? You’ve had a bad attitude for weeks now.” You called him out.

You loved Calum, you really did. You had been trying your best to put up with his mood swings but this had gone too far. Calum ignored you though, heading to the fridge but slamming it in frustration when he couldn’t find anything that pleased him. Huffing loudly, you put your laptop aside and rose to your feet, walking into the kitchen where alum was walking out. You quickly grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him to talk to you but he shook you off. “Come back, Calum. What’s wrong with you?” You asked sincerely, worry written all over your face.

"Just leave me alone, Y/N." He sighed. "I’ll pass. What’s the deal, Cal? You can’t go around pissing people off and throwing things and staying out without telling anyone." Before his voice was exasperated, but he was about to take a tone with you you had never heard from him before. His voice rose, a deep growl behind his words as he said, “Why the fuck are you always in my business, Y/N? You don’t have to know every single detail of my life! Maybe there are just some things I don’t want you to know.”

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you when you can’t even tell me how you’re feeling, what you’re doing, where you’re going, anything? I’m not asking for a damn play by play, I just simply want to know if you’re okay! I’m supposed to be here for you-"

"Did you just seriously ask that?" His face scrunched in hurt, his lip puckering out before his jaw dropped and his face darkened with anger. "You can’t trust me because I don’t want you to be my fucking therapist?”

You crossed your arms over your chest, raising your eyebrows at him as you finally started to get really angry. Calum was being ridiculous. It wasn’t a normal occurrence that you got mad. You tried to keep your cool in all situations, but this was pissing you off to no end and you were so frustrated and confused. It didn’t help that the second you took your new position, Calum’s eyes darted towards your chest. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” You told him matter-of-factly, avoiding the fact that he was avoiding the conversation.

"You’re being shady as hell, Cal. I just want to know if I can help you with something. You know I love you-"

"You know what?" Calum breathed heavily. "You can help me with something.” Your eyebrows furrowed but within a blink of an eye Calum had you pinned against the wall, pressing his lips against yours before you could even get a word out. The two of you stayed there for a moment, your lips molding against his as he held them there with a strong force until his hands found their way to your face, gripping tightly as he snuck his tongue into your mouth. He began massaging your tongue with his, flicking it against yours before pulling away from you quickly. He pulled down his pants quickly, the dark jeans pooling at his feet and he kicked them away. He pulled down your shorts and underwear as well, not even bothering to mess with your hoodie. He bent down towards you, lips brushing against your ear as he whispered raspily. “You can let me fucking destroy you.”

Somehow his hands were now on your ass, gripping tightly. He lightly smacked your ass, signaling for you to jump which you did so immediately. Without any warning, Calum slammed into you and you threw your head back against the wall. He continued pounding into you, with every thrust your back hit the wall with a loud sound each time. “Fucking hell, you’re so goddamn tight, Y/N.” Whimpers left your lips, you were already too wrecked to speak but Calum wouldn’t have any of that.

"When I speak, I expect a fucking response. Got it?" He demanded.

"Yes, daddy." He laughed darkly, yet it sounded more like sharp intakes of breath as he rolled his head back.

"That’s my good girl. Daddy loves you, you know that right?" His hips began to rotate as he thrusted, and you cried out. Suddenly he slowed down, and you got adjusted to the pace quickly but as soon as you did, he slammed into you and sped up. His stamina was only increasing as you both grew closer to the edge, but you were growing weaker. It was like Calum was releasing his anger into you, but you couldn’t complain because it felt so damn good.

"Yes, daddy. I love you." You buried your neck in his shoulder, tears and sweat inking his skin as your nails dug into his back. "I love you so fucking much. I’m so close, daddy."

He slowed down again, one hand moving from your ass to your hair as he stroked it softly. “Cum for me, babygirl.” He cooed. “I know you can do it. do it for daddy.” You nodded against his shoulder, moaning loudly at his words and almost immediately coming. He grunted as your walls clenched around him, eyes screwing shut. He pulled out, and you couldn’t help but whimper at the empty feeling.

“Shh, babygirl.” He hushed you before dropping to his knees. He buried his face in you, nose brushing against your clit as he lapped up every drop of your cum. It was only seconds of his tongue before you came again, and Calum licked that up as well. He pulled away from you, rising to his feet and pressing a soft kiss against your forehead. You were extremely tired, but he hadn’t even came yet.

"Wait, you haven’t-"

He shook his head, smiling softly at you. “I just wanted to apologize. I’ve been quite the dick lately.” You opened your mouth to speak, but he did before you could. “Don’t say anything, Y/N, just come watch some netflix and cuddle with me.” And that was an offer you just couldn’t refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> probs gonna make this a series where you fight with each boy, lemme know if you'd like that?


End file.
